An imaging cartridge including a process cartridge with a photosensitive member and a developing device, and a toner box unit mounted on the process cartridge is well known in the art, as is an image-forming apparatus provided with such imaging cartridges. In this type of image-forming apparatus, the toner box unit includes a new-toner box for accommodating unused toner to be supplied to the developing device and having a developing-side rotational shaft, and a waste-toner box for accommodating waste toner. The developing device is disposed adjacent to one side of the new-toner box, and a pressing mechanism disposed in the body of the image-forming device is provided on the other side of the new-toner box.
In the image-forming apparatus having the above structure, the pressing mechanism provided on the other side of the new-toner box presses the bottom portion of the new-toner box upward. This upward force causes the new-toner box to rotate about the developing-side rotational shaft, pushing the developing device toward the photosensitive member. In this way, a developing roller of the developing device is pushed toward the photosensitive member.